Truth: The One Thing People Often Overlook
by solitary-demon
Summary: The truth was that he wasn't just some virus in the program. The truth was that he wasn't the dead brother of the creator. The truth was that he did want to kill a majority of the players. The truth was that he wasn't human.


**Summary: **

** The truth was that he wasn't just some virus in the program. The truth was that he wasn't the dead brother of the creator. The truth was that he did want to kill a good majority of the players. The truth was that he wasn't human. **

Truth

The truth is often a strange thing. And sometimes, the rumors are the more toned down versions of the truth, the garbled up versions, simplified for the listeners, viewers, and readers. It's easier that way-at least for them. For the object of the rumors, knowing that the truth everyone else thinks is right is actually wrong hurts.

I know from experience.

Herobrine. The immortal enemy of Steve, the one who has sworn to kill all players. Herobrine. The deceased brother of Notch, and the one glitch in the system that can never be fixed. They say that they fix the issue-but only so they don't have to explain why he's there, the exact reason that they can't get rid of him.

There wasn't always the players. A long time ago, there was just the pigs, cows, sheep, chickens, and all the other passive mobs. A long time ago, there was no need for the aggressive mobs that you call Herobrine's...But when the players came, all that changed.

First, the villagers were the ones to start changing. They became easily brainwashed by these adventurers, excited at the prospect of trading with these exotic and strange people.

The moss covering the commonly found cobblestone soon began to take on another form-creepers, ready to explode in order to protect themselves from harm's way. The endermen had always been around, guarding the Enderdragon and collecting objects to interest her...only when the players start to find ways into their secret world did they begin to fight back.

In every war, the soldiers die. And this was true-and still is true-of the players. They died even more than the creepers did, from "noble" causes such as battle to idiotic things such as jumping off of a cliff. And because of that, the shells-the dead bodies of the players that once contained souls-started to move on their own, collecting the life force from the things around them. There was two types of these shells, and they were soon known by the players as skeletons and zombies.

Like the endermen before them, they had been passive at first. But then the players harmed their kin, the ones that had been reborn with them, or even their children. Yes, the mobs all have children. They guard them well so the players won't seek them out and kill them. All of the once passive flora and fauna soon learned to fight against these invaders of their special little world.

The players of the so called "game" Minecraft are in fact aliens to a peaceful world. Notch was the first to discover this through programming, and he befriended them. At first. Then he became consumed by greed, as all humans are, and decided to open the portal to the land of Minecraftia to the rest of Earth. And so began the invasion.

The players care nothing for their surroundings...at least most of them. If you don't believe me, reader of the truth, stay here a little longer to learn why I know this.

Think of the players' revered skydoesminecraft, and all of the death he has caused to the squids. In their world, they wouldn't mercilessly kill an innocent creature. But here, they do in hordes, all claiming that it is for their precious Sky Army.

The players kill a mighty creature such as the Enderdragon just to gain experience and say that they have reached an important goal-when in reality, they are simply killing a mother protecting her young.

Herobrine saw this destruction and chaos and decided to fight back against the invaders. The last god of Minecraftia knew that he had to fight, or the world he loved would soon be lost. He took on the form of their most important skin-Steve, and added his own touch. His eyes aren't meant to scare. They are supposed to be the purest white, showing that _they _are the evil ones, and that the mobs of Minecraftia are the good guys.

But no one understood.

He rallied his troops, all of the hostile mobs volunteering so that their children could some day live in a player free world. His first strategy was to win the very crucial villagers back to his side, and he did so by creating an infection that zombies were responsible for spreading that would make them become zombies and suddenly understand.

The players figured out a cure for that idea, but soon it became noticeable that it had left its mark on Minecraftia. Witches-villagers that were banned from their village for supporting Herobrine-joined the cause.

Herobrine was glad that his plan was working, but there was one thing troubling him...The loss of the dead mobs. It wasn't the lost of soldiers that bothered him-if he could take on the players by himself, he would. It was that they all were his friends, his creations. Just as a father hurts when he loses his children, he hurt too. So he created the Aether, a place where the dead mobs could rest in peace.

And to this day, Herobrine continues to wage his war against the players. No one believes him when they find him walking through one of the many biomes, observing his creations. No one understands that they are the problem, not him.

You, the reader, are most likely wondering how I know this. You are probably thinking that I must have, for some reason, stopped and talked with this ancient deity. But-as the smarter readers may have realized-it isn't like that.

I am Herobrine.

Take that in for a minute.

I understand if you want to forget that you ever read this. Your enemy just offered an explanation for everything you have wondered, yet you feel that he is tricking you. I understand completely. But for those of you, who still find that you want to finish this tale, believing me when I claim that I am telling the truth, I have a request.

Think of all that I have told you, and imagine if your world was invaded. Imagine that you had to either fight or lose all that you cared about. Think of seeing the beautiful landscape marred forever war. Imagine the world that I know live in because Notch decided to tell you all.

And now, I have a question for you...And no matter your answer, ask this question to your friends, to your family...

Are we the monsters, or are you?

**A/N Well, hello to the wonderful world of ! My name is SoulErrorArwitch, and I'm glad that you were interested enough to open Truth. This is my first fanfiction that I believe to be worthy enough to be put onto the website...I've dabbled in several other fandoms, including Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Fullmetal Alchemist, Star Trek, and Bartimaeus, but Minecraft seems to be my main one as of right now. This is just supposed to be a one-shot, so this is all that there is. Thanks for reading, and if you review, I'll give you a virtual cookie, along with another thanks for offering me good information on how to improve my writing! **


End file.
